Como reagir a sua dor?
by LiliBurnett
Summary: Sam está sofrendo com falta de sangue de demônio. E Dean está morto por dentro. Qual será a reação dos irmãos ao sofrimento um do outro?
1. Morto

Nota: primeira fic! Portanto sejam bonzinhos! Perdoem os errinhos de português, todos sem a intenção! Supernatural e qualquer personagem não me pertencem. Se pertencesse..... hohohoho

-

Dean não sabia mais o que fazer. Quanto mais seria capaz de aguentar? Ouvir seu irmão mais novo gritando, enquanto está preso no quarto de ferro da casa de Bobby, o matava.

A cada grito, mais um pedaço seu morria. E não sabia mais o que fazer a respeito. Sempre cuidara de seu irmão como se fosse um tesouro precioso que não poderia se machucar de jeito nenhum. Era capaz de sentir fome, porém sempre mantinha Sam de barriga cheia. Também, como resistir àquela carinha de cachorro abandonado reclamando de fome? Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes abriu mão da própria comida para dar para Sam. Exatamente como um pai, ou até mesmo uma mãe, faria. E era assim que se sentia. Um pai. Infinitamente mais presente que o seu próprio. Apesar de ser só quatro anos mais velho, tomou para si a responsabilidade por Sam, e cuidava dele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, nunca havia cobrado a presença do pai com vontade suficiente. Na verdade, bem no fundo, gostava e sempre gostou de cuidar do irmão mais novo. Sentiria ciúmes se em algum momento o pai começasse a pegar para si a responsabilidade de cuidar de Sam. Alimentá-lo, colocá-lo para dormir, ficar deitado junto dele quando ele tivesse pesadelo, ou estivesse doente, ser bombardeado por perguntas das quais a maioria nem sabia a resposta. Lembrou de uma vez, quando Sam tinha 5 anos e havia entrado na fase dos porques, que resolveu entender como que a televisão funcionava.

"Como que cabe tanta gente e tanta coisa dentro de uma caixa tão pequena Dean?"

E Dean, com apenas 9 anos, não fazia idéia do que responder. Mas foi só encarar a cara de abandono do irmão, que inventou uma resposta qualquer para ele. O suficiente para matar a curiosidade do mais novo. Quando Sam cresceu um pouco, lembrou da resposta que havia lhe dado, e começou a achar que Dean inventara ela só para parecer que sabia um pouco de tudo. Para se achar o sabichão, como ouvira da boca de Sam uma vez. Mas não era verdade. Dean só não conseguia suportar a idéia de não dar para Sam o que ele queria, mesmo que isso fosse uma resposta errada ou uma mentira. E agora, como negar para Sam o que ele mais queria? Por mais errado que fosse, por mais que um dia o matasse? Era o que seu irmão queria e precisava para parar de sofrer. Sangue de demônio. E como podia Dean não dá para ele o que ele precisava?

Egoísmo. Essa foi a conclusão de chegou. Por puro egoísmo trancara Sam naquele quarto, assim não se faria mal algum e ficaria o tempo todo por perto, sem que nada nem ninguém o ameaçasse. E assim Dean matava dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Cuidaria de Sam pessoalmente, e ficaria com seu pequeno tesouro por perto. Sempre. Até que estivesse bem. Na verdade, morria de medo de algum demônio se aproximar do seu irmão.

"E se Sam encontrar um demônio que além de dar para ele o que ele quer e precisa, o ajudar a ter aquela sensação de poder que tanto adora?"

Dean sabia a resposta. Sam abandonaria ele de novo. Dean não daria para ele o que ele quer. E não era capaz de fazer o irmão se sentir forte. Isso tudo por puro egoísmo. Não permitiria nada fazer mal ao seu irmão, porque seria o mesmo que fazerem mal a si mesmo. Mas não suportava a idéia de que um dia Sam podia abandoná-lo de novo. Suportara uma vez, não tinha certeza se seria emocionalmente capaz de sobreviver uma segunda vez. Talvez seu corpo sobrevivesse, mas sua alma não. Não conseguiria viver sem seu irmão. Já havia aprendido que seu objetivo de vida era cuidar do mais novo. Sem Sam, seria o mesmo que perder a razão de viver. Por mais que pensar assim lhe parecesse clichê, era a verdade. E por mais que doesse, era a verdade.

E tudo que Dean podia fazer era rezar. Rezar para seu irmão superar a abstinência de sangue, rezar para que nenhum demônio cruzasse o caminho deles novamente. Rezar para que Sam o perdoe. Para que Sam nunca o abandone. Rezar para nunca demonstrar suas fraquezas, dúvidas e inseguranças para o irmão. Pensando nisso, rezando intimamente, Dean sorriu. Encostado na porta do quarto onde trancara o irmão, pensou na ironia que era rezar num momento daqueles. Suas orações nunca foram ouvidas. Nem atendidas. E por mais que nunca fosse admitir para Sam, ele também acreditava em Deus. Ele também tinha fé. Mas num momento desses, eles não podiam contar com Deus, nem com sua fé. Sam podia contar com Dean sempre. A única coisa da qual Dean ainda se dava ao luxo de ter fé, era que um dia ainda poderia contar com seu precioso tesouro, seu irmãozinho mais novo, seu Sammy.

-

Review serão muito bem vindas e respondidas! Já que como é a primeira fic, preciso saber como está a maneira que eu escrevo xD


	2. Grito

Segundo capítulo. Versão Sam. Aguardo Reviews!

-

Sam estava preso. Seu próprio irmão o trancara. Deitado no chão, em posição fetal, tinha pouca consciência do que se passava a sua volta. Não sabia se era dia ou noite, nem quanto tempo havia se passado desde que Dean o trancara naquele quarto. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que seu irmão devia estar ali, do outro lado da porta, sofrendo. Sofrendo por Sam. Sofrendo por um irmão que não merecia. Sam sabia disso. Sempre pode contar com Dean. Sempre poderia esperar carinho, e cuidado vindo do irmão. Sam riu. Seria espancado se o mais velho conseguisse ler seus pensamentos.

Um cachorro. Isso que Dean parecia para Sam. Um cachorro, leal e teimoso. Brincalhão e protetor. Dean sempre tivera um jeito machão de ser. Nunca gostou de demonstrar carinho abertamente, muito menos que tinha seus próprios medos. Dean defenderia o que é seu com unhas e dentes, e seria capaz de morder a primeira pessoa que o desafiasse. Porém Sam era capaz de tirar a comida da boca dele se quisesse. Quem mais na face da Terra seria capaz de convencer Dean a emprestar o Impala para aprender a dirigir?

"Bata o meu carro e essa vai ser a última coisa que você fará na vida".

Sam sorriu. Sabia que qualquer coisa que pedisse, Dean moveria Céu e Terra para conseguir.

Por isso que sempre que Dean o prendia naquela sala, ficava assustado. Era seu irmão lhe negando algo. Negando lhe dar algo do qual precisava para parar de sofrer. E não era um sofrimento fácil. Era como se fogo queimasse cada pedaço de pele do seu corpo. Como se sua cabeça fosse sangrar de tanta pressão. Como se seus olhos fossem explodir. Sentia uma necessidade incrível de bater a cabeça na parede, pois parecia que assim a pressão que sentia por dentro diminuísse um pouco. Já havia feito isso por horas. Dias talvez. Como resultado estava completamente em sangue. Sentia cada corte que tinha na testa. Sentia seu nariz num ângulo estranho. Sentia gosto de sangue na boca. Mas não o sangue que queria. Teve um momento que percebeu que estava tentando sugar o próprio sangue, através de um corte que tinha no braço. Mas ainda não era o sangue que queria. E sempre que percebia isso, gritava. Gritava a plenos pulmões. Com toda a força da sua alma, com toda a força que seu vício lhe dava. Gritava pela dor que sentia. Dor essa que lhe dava a impressão que explodiria de dentro para fora. Gritava por ser capaz de pegar fogo a qualquer momento. Por ser capaz de sugar todo o sangue que tinha no corpo, só para fazer a queimação parar e tentar saciar um pouco sua abstinência.

E então, quando pensava que era impossível sofrer mais, escutava Dean. Ou melhor, escutava o silêncio de Dean. Conseguia sentir o irmão do outro lado da porta. E o silêncio que vinha dele... Era como se fossem navalhas entrando por cada poro do seu corpo. O sofrimento que estava causando a seu irmão... A pessoa que ficava a noite inteira velando seu sono quando estava doente. A pessoa que foi capaz de vender a alma para trazê-lo de volta. Todo o sofrimento que estava sentindo, refletia em dobro em Dean. E por mais que ele não acreditasse, era a pessoa mais importante para Sam. A única pessoa que sabia que poderia contar. A única com quem se sentia a vontade para mostrar seus medos, suas dúvidas e suas inseguranças. Mas da mesma forma que era capaz de ser a pessoa mais frágil do mundo ao lado do irmão, sabia que Dean se sentia na obrigação de ser sempre o forte, a muralha que nunca desaba nem sente medo. E mostrar suas fraquezas para ele, era o mesmo que fazer ele exigir ter cada vez mais essa força. Sam sabia disso. Sabia que Dean esta sofrendo mais que ele até. E tudo era culpa sua. Culpa da sua fraqueza, das suas inseguranças, do seu egoísmo.

Quando era pequeno se sentia incrível ao lado do irmão. Não apenas por saber que o irmão mataria até uma mosca que teimasse em pousar no seu braço, mas também por achar Dean incrível, e saber que alguém como ele gostava de Sam, fazia com que também se sentisse incrível. Sentia-se forte, poderoso. Simplesmente por ter Dean ao seu lado.

Hoje não se sentia mais assim. Quando que parou de se sentir assim? Talvez quando saiu do lado do irmão para ir para a faculdade. Sabia que existia uma vida além da vida de caçador, e era a vida que mais queria. E a única vida que Dean conhecia e a que mais queria era a vida de ter Sam ao seu lado, caçando. Talvez esse fosse o motivo. Talvez não. Mas sentia que matava Dean a cada grito que dava. Não queria mais gritar. Porém, era melhor gritar até perder a voz e dormir do que encarar a porta e o silêncio que vinha dela.

-

Continua...


	3. Solidão

Amanheceu. E não dormiu nada a noite inteira. Embora os gritos que vinham de dentro do quarto lacrado tivessem parado, sabia que a pessoa lá dentro não havia se acalmado. Talvez tivesse caído no sono, mas acordaria ao menor sinal de alguém entrando.

Dean queria ir lá. Queria tirar seu irmão do chão e colocá-lo na cama. Queria lhe dar um copo de água fresca e limpar o suor da sua testa. Mas Sam não deixaria. Não na situação em que se encontrava. O mais novo estava totalmente fora de si. Não havia sinais nenhum de que Sam ainda estava ali dentro. Dean havia tentado entrar lá em um determinado momento da madrugada, quando os gritos tinham acabado de se acalmar. Porém foi pego por um Sam totalmente fora de si, agressivo, que teria o matado se tivesse tido chance. Se Bobby não tivesse impedido, provavelmente Sam teria conseguido.

Não estava com medo de entrar lá. Sabia que conseguiria evitar que Sam o machucasse, por mais forte que estivesse. Só não conseguia era olhar para ele com aqueles olhos totalmente negros. Com aqueles olhos de demônio. Era como se eles confirmassem que seu irmão havia morrido. Não queria entrar lá. Apesar de ter uma força invisível que o levava o tempo inteiro para a porta do quarto. Ficava parado lá por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, observando seu irmão mais novo. Ás vezes Sam se debatia. Ás vezes se mordia, ás vezes voltava a gritar. Ás vezes ficava se arrastando pelo chão, como se fugisse de alguma coisa.

Porém, agora Sam estava deitado e Dean só conseguia vez suas costas. A vontade de entrar no quarto lhe veio com tudo. Ir até o seu irmão. A força invisível o levava até mesmo a encostar na tranca da porta. Só precisava de mais um puxãozinho e abriria a porta. Porém não tinha coragem.

- Se pelo menos seus olhos não estivessem pretos, e voltassem ao tom que normalmente têm, eu entraria ai para lhe fazer companhia, Sam....

Dizendo em voz alta, foi como se estivesse se despedindo do irmão. Virou as costas e saiu de frente da porta. Iria tentar imitar o irmão e tirar um cochilo já que agora havia silêncio.

-

Sam estava acordado. Sabia que ainda não estava bem. Era difícil se concentrar em levantar, ou até mesmo beber água, por mais sede que sentisse. Queria ao menos sentar, mas não conseguia. Era como se seu corpo estivesse em um nível de exaustão tão grande que não reagia mais. E então se manteve deitado, de costas para a porta.

Desde que entrara naquele quarto, sentia que seu irmão não saia do seu lado, apesar de estar do outro lado da porta. Por vezes, era capaz de visualizar seus olhos, aquele verde tão intimidador, encarando-o pelo vidro da porta. Em situações normais, ver aqueles olhos lhe daria conforto, consolo. Só de olhar para eles era como se seu irmão mais velho estivesse lhe fazendo um carinho. Porém, na situação em que se encontrava, aqueles olhos que via pela porta estavam sem brilho. Quase mortos. E vendo eles, se culpava. Era por culpa sua que eles estavam assim. Ele era o culpado por estar matando seu irmão. Sabia que Dean não conseguia vê-lo sofrendo, ainda mais sem fazer nada. Nem que fosse dar um soco no mais novo. A falta de reação, o silêncio mais o fato de aqueles olhos estarem sem brilho, lhe diziam que o pior já havia acontecido. Dean já estava ferido de tal maneira que não se recuperaria. Não tão cedo pelo menos. Muito menos se continuasse gritando, ou se debatendo.

Porém era mais forte que Sam. Berrar e berrar. Todo o resto de força que tinha juntou para se deitar no chão, de costas para a porta. Sabia que devia se concentrar em melhorar. Em superar mais essa crise, porém ver os olhos de Dean não ajudava. Muito pelo contrário. Tiravam-lhe as poucas forças que tinha. No entanto, se estava se esforçando, por mínimo que fosse, era para poder, pelo menos um dia, voltar a enxergar algum brilho nos olhos do seu irmão. Era redundante, e qualquer esforço que fizesse, traria sofrimento para os dois. Mas não importava os meios, iria trazer brilho de volta para os olhos do Dean.

- Se pelo menos seus olhos não estivessem pretos, e voltassem ao tom que normalmente têm, eu entraria ai para lhe fazer companhia, Sam....

Ouviu os passos do irmão se afastando. E imediatamente foi atingido por uma solidão avassaladora. Nunca havia sentido isso. Sentiu como se Dean finalmente tivesse desistido. Tivesse lhe abandonado, finalmente. Pois sabia que Dean tinha esse direito, já que havia feito isso com ele uma vez antes. Tinha todo o sentido ser abandonado, ainda mais demonstrando ser tão fraco. Porém, pois mais que soubesse disso, nunca estaria preparado para a onde de solidão que se alastrou pelo seu peito.

Não agüentou, e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Escutou sua própria voz gritando novamente. Á plenos pulmões. Com todo o sofrimento e com toda a solidão que estava sentindo. Porém não por causa de dor física, nem por causa da abstinência, gritava com medo de perder Dean. Pois seria o mesmo que perder a si próprio.

-

- Deeeeeeeeean!

Dean parou na metade da escada. Aquele grito era novo. Ficou confuso, porém, por mais que não tivesse certeza do que tinha ouvido, uma coisa quente se fez presente em seu peito.

- Não Deeeeeeean! Por favor!

Ficou sem reação e sentiu que prendera a respiração. Ouvira mesmo o que tinha ouvido? Deu-se conta que havia congelado na metade da escada, e então voltou. Prestando atenção ao menos movimento que vinha dentro do quarto.

- Volta Dean, por favor! Não desista de mim! Deeeeeeean!

Olhou para dentro do quarto. Sam estava lá, deitado no chão, abraçado as próprias pernas. Ainda estava deitado de costas, porém Dean sabia que estava chorando.

Aquela era uma mudança de comportamento e tanto. Tão diferente que não teve certeza de ter entendido o que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que sabia era que a força invisível finalmente havia vencido. Abrira a porta, e quando se deu conta, estava ajoelhado no chão, ao lado de Sam, que agora o encarava. Com olhos cheios de lágrimas, porém mais negros do que nunca.

-

Gente! Aguardo reviews! Façam uma escritora feliz!! =*


	4. Tremor

Desculpem a demora para esse capítulo, mas como não recebi reviews, não sei o que tão achando!

Quero deixar avisado que esse capítulo ta pesado. Muito sangue e winchest, então considerem-se avisados!! TEMA ADULTO!! Quem não gosta por favor não leia! E quem gosta, divirta-se! *-*

Claro, nada de Supernatural me pertence.

-

Encarou aqueles olhos. Um arrepiou percorreu todo o seu corpo. Seria medo? Medo daquele garoto que cuidara desde bebê?

Fechou os olhos. Assim era mais fácil. Os olhos do mais novo não perderiam aquele tom negro tão cedo. Por isso, fechando os olhos, podia tentar imaginar o verdadeiro tom que os olhos de Sam tinham. Aqueles olhos que conseguiam amolecer o coração de Dean Winchester. Fosse o que fosse, quando Sam o encarava com aqueles olhos perdia a noção de tudo que acontecia a sua volta. E gostava de se sentir assim. Perdido em um mundo onde só existiam ele e Sam.

Sam o encarava como se fosse matá-lo, porém não se mexeu. Muito pelo contrário, permitiu Dean se aproximar, afinal, o que mais queria e precisava era da presença do irmão. Não podia negar, sentiu uma vontade imensa de pular no pescoço daquele homem a sua frente e estraçalhar sua garganta. No entanto, por um único segundo, podia jurar ter visto medo nos olhos do mais velho. Não, Sam não iria assustar ou machucar a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo.

Encolheu-se num canto do quarto. Longe de Dean. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro doer pelo afastamento. Na verdade, seu corpo recomeçara a doer pela falta de sangue de demônio. Sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento. Soltou um gemido de dor, e sentiu novamente sua pele queimando. Não queria passar por isso com Dean ali, perto dele. Seria preocupar seu irmão á toa. Sabia que a dor iria passar depois de um tempo, porém sabia que não era bonito ver o processo. Desejou por um momento que Dean se afastasse. Gemeu mais uma vez.

Escutou um gemido. Abriu os olhos para ver Sam com os próprios olhos fechados. Afastado dele, encolhido em um canto. Contorcendo-se. Sentiu um aperto dentro do peito. Seu irmão estava sofrendo de verdade, espiritualmente e fisicamente. Observou a mudança do mais novo. No início eram apenas alguns gemidos, baixinhos, e via seu corpo se contorcer um pouco. Conforme os minutos, ou horas, passavam, Sam piorava. Aos poucos suas feições foram de dor a desespero. Estava branco como papel, suava frio, não havia uma parte do seu corpo que não se encontrava em um ângulo estranho, de tanto que se contorcia. Debatia-se como se tentasse apagar o fogo de seu corpo. E os gemidos se transformavam em gritos, até que se tornaram urros. Como se um monstro destruísse Sam de dentro para fora.

Dean não agüentou ver aquilo. Seu irmão se machucava cada vez mais conforme batia a cabeça no chão, ou até mesmo se mordendo. Não conseguiria deixar ele lá, naquele estado. Não mais. Aproximou-se, e percebeu que nem era notado. Segurou os braços de Sam, que lutavam desesperadamente para se soltar. Forçou o irmão a ficar sentado, o que foi completamente difícil. Sam se batia, e batia nos braços que o seguravam, com uma força que Dean achou que iria perder os braços. Porém continuou firme. Iria fazer a dor de seu irmão mais novo passar, nem que fosse um pouco e por pouco tempo.

Abraçou Sam. Ou melhor, imobilizou-o com um abraço. Assim, evitava que ele se debatesse mais. E ao mesmo tempo tinha a sensação de estar confortando seu irmão.

Por outro lado, Sam utilizava todas as forças para se soltar. Enfiou as unhas com força nos braços de Dean. Queria fazê-lo sofrer. Queria que a dor do irmão o confortasse. Queria que Dean sangrasse o sangue que estava o privando. No fundo lutava para permanecer naquele abraço desesperado, mas a vontade de machucá-lo superava qualquer outro sentimento. Como percebeu que Dean não o soltaria, mudava seu alvo. Arranhava suas costas, seu rosto. Ouvia pequenos gemidos de dor, o que o motivava ainda mais. Precisava fazer o irmão gritar. Entender pelo menos um pouco da dor que estava lhe infligindo. Não percebeu quando, mas de repente estava mordendo Dean. Mordendo seu pescoço, com todas as forças que conseguia. Mordia sua orelha, seu ombro, e aonde quer que alcançasse. Conforme mordia, sentia um gosto conhecido na boca. Sangue. O sangue de Dean. Não era o sangue que tanto precisava para fazer sua própria dor passar, mas o sangue do irmão tinha um gosto único. O gosto de vingança. Se Dean não lhe desse o que tanto precisava, faria com que dessa algo a altura. No caso, seu próprio sangue. Escutou mais um gemido, porém dessa vez um pouco mais alto. A dor de Dean estava curando suas próprias. Sorriu.

Estava doendo. Claro que estava. Sam estava muito forte, dedicando-se completamente em lhe machucar. E estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Sentia cada arranhão, cada mordida. Sentia seu sangue escorrendo, e o mais novo chupando e lambendo cada ferida. E aquilo doía. Sam estava tentando contrapor a própria dor. Sentir-se melhor. E estava conseguindo. Dean sabia que quanto mais dor sentisse, menos dor Sam sentiria. E não se importou. Não se importou com as mordidas, com os socos e arranhões. A única coisa que se recusou a fazer foi soltar Sam. Não soltaria seu irmão do seu abraço, por mais dor que sentisse. A dor de se manter afastado, a dor de saber que estava causando sofrimento no mais novo, era pior.

Não era de todo ruim. Sentia Sam lambendo sua pele, e por mais que doesse pelas mordidas, sentia um arrepiou percorrer todo seu corpo. O desejo de sangue dele estava fazendo com que lambesse e chupasse a sua pele. E aos poucos, Dean mudou o foco da dor para a sensação que sentia a cada vez que a boca do mais novo alcançava sua pele. Gemeu. Não sabia mais dizer se era de dor. Na verdade, sentia-se completamente anestesiado. Estava dando para seu irmão o máximo que podia dar. Não se importava se estava perdendo sangue ou ficando todo machucado. Pelo menos seu irmão não estava em perigo. E ainda estava ajudando a amenizar a sua dor. E a sensação que sentia por isso superava qualquer dor que Sam pudesse lhe causar.

Não percebeu quando foi exatamente que haviam deitado. Estava por cima, olhando fundo naqueles olhos negros do mais novo. E a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no quanto amava aquele imbecil. Era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele, e faria. E quando se deu por si, estava tomando a boca do mais novo na sua. Sabia o que viria a seguir. Uma dor lacerante, que quase o fez perder o foco. Sam mordia sua boca como se fosse um pedaço de pão, tentando rasgá-la de toda forma possível.

Sentia o gosto do próprio sangue, mas o que mais sentia era o gosto da boca de Sam. Só Deus sabia o quanto havia desejado aquela boca em seus sonhos mais proibidos. E dedicando-se ao beijo, conseguiu o que queria. Mudou o foco de Sam do seu corpo para a sua boca. Assim que sentiu o mais novo afrouxar o aperto em seu corpo, levou seus braços para cima de sua cabeça. E como Sam estava distraído com sua boca, foi fácil segurar seus pulsos com apenas uma mão. Com a outra, percorria o corpo do mais novo, como se estivesse fazendo carinho, um carinho para fazer aquela dor horrível que ele sentia passar. Com alguma perícia, conseguiu desabotoar a camisa dele. Com mais perícia ainda, conseguiu tirar a sua própria. Essa por sua vez, estava toda rasgada, e o pouco que estava inteira estava grudada em seu corpo por causa do sangue.

Deixou seu peito colar no peito do mais novo. Sentia sua respiração acelerada e seu coração descompassado. Mas principalmente, sentiu o calor daquele corpo. Era como se fosse anestesia para suas feridas. Acomodou-se melhor em Sam, que ainda mordia sua boca. Brincava com ele de pega-pega. Sempre que Sam achava que conseguiria morder sua língua, afastava-a dele com agilidade. E Sam se concentrava ainda mais em mordê-la. Sorriu por dentro. Mesmo numa situação como aquela, só conseguia ver aquele homem embaixo de si como o moleque que deveria tomar conta. E adorava a sensação. Alegrava seu espírito. E por mais horrível que fosse a cena em que estavam, conseguia ver a inocência do irmão, enquanto ele se dedicava em pegar sua língua. Era como se fosse uma criança birrenta tentando pegar algo que seu irmão mais velho, e por ora mais alto, afastava dele.

Não conseguia conter-se. Tudo que sentia era completamente intenso. A dor, os arrepios, o quente da pele de Sam. Precisava de mais. E pensando nisso, desabotoou a calça do mais novo. Procurou dentro dela, e achando o que queria, começou ele mesmo a brincar. Era como via a situação. Enquanto distraia um garoto birrento, conseguia lhe fazer o carinho que tanto queria. E como queria. Sentia nas próprias calças o quanto.

Soltou os braços de Sam, porém esse os manteve onde estavam, como se esquecesse que eles existiam. Com isso, tinha as duas mãos livres. Tirou a calça do mais novo e a sua própria. Impressionou-se com a quantidade de sangue que sentiu em suas roupas. Mas se preocuparia com isso depois. No momento, tudo que mais queria era sentir seu irmão. E fazer com que ele esquecesse pelo menos um segundo que fosse da própria dor.

Sentiu a ereção dele. Mas sabia que era involuntária. Não desistiu. Sam continuava concentrado no que fazia com a sua boca. Agora estava era se deliciando com o sangue que escorria por ela. Faria o seu melhor para mudar o foco de seu irmão para outra coisa. Sentiu-se pervertido, mas por céus, se estava no inferno deveria abraçar o capeta não é? E nesse caso seria Sam.

Pegou aquela ereção com toda a sua vontade, e com todo o seu amor, começou o maior carinho que conseguiria dar para seu Sammy. Masturbava-o como se todo o seu amor seria medido pelo seu esforço. Escutou um gemido baixinho entre os lábios de Sam. Sorriu. Continuou o que fazia, até que Sam precisou de mais ar, e soltou sua boca. Encostou a cabeça no chão e tremeu embaixo de Dean. Aquele tremor foi demais para o mais velho. Ele precisava sentir mais, muito mais daqueles tremores. Ele sabia que não eram de dor, muito pelo contrário. Quanto mais Sam tremesse naquele momento, mais perto estaria de seu objetivo.

Pegou os joelhos de Sam e os dobrou, abrindo as pernas dele. Encaixou-se entre elas e as soltou. Com uma mão continuou a massagear seu membro, e com a outra procurava pela abertura do mais novo. Encontrada, enfiou um dedo, dois, até sentir mais e mais tremores. Quando julgou que Sam estava pronto, pegou o próprio membro e o encaixou. No início sentiu a resistência física do negócio, mas aos poucos a entrada ficava mais fácil.

Porém, não estava preparado para o que Sam faria. Ele mexeu o quadril de uma forma que fez com que Dean entrasse nele de uma vez. E Dean não agüentou, soltou um gemido tão alto que se assustou. Olhou para o mais novo, que o encarava com aqueles olhos negros, porém com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso um tanto quanto novo para Dean. Provocador será? Pois foi o que sentiu. Sam estava provocando-o e como estava conseguindo.

Quem ditou o ritmo no final das contas foi Sam. Ele queria fazer Dean sofrer até mesmo nisso. Acelerava o movimento do seu quadril e quanto sentia que Dean já estava quase lá, se afastava um pouco e diminuía o ritmo. O que era sempre acompanhado de um gemido de desespero do mais velho. E a cada gemido Sam sorria mais, e a cada sorriso de Sam, Dean estocava mais forte. E a cada estocada, Sam tremia inteiro, e a cada tremor, Dean achava que derreteria. E apesar do movimento, Dean não havia tirado a mão do membro do irmão. E como era Sam a controlar o ritmo das estocadas, acabava controlando também a velocidade das carícias que lhe dava. E sabia que Sam gostava disso. Sentir-se poderoso. Controlando o tão garanhão Dean Winchester. Porém Dean não se importava em parecer tão submisso assim. Era de Sam que estava falando. Seu Sammy. E ele podia. Ele podia tudo. Qualquer coisa. Inclusive ficar torturando-o dessa forma.

Foi quando Sam gozou. Sentiu o líquido quente em sua barriga, e o mais novo apertar sua entrada, deixando tudo ainda mais apertado e quente. E Dean achou que iria enlouquecer. O mais novo acelerou o ritmo do seu quadril, facilitando todas as estocadas, que eram cada vez mais forte. Até que Dean não agüentou e finalmente derreteu dentro de Sam.

Desabou em cima do mais novo. Não tinha forças para mais nada. Estava totalmente entregue e indefeso. Mas era assim que sempre se sentiu a respeito de Sam. Aninhou-se no corpo do mais novo, deixando seu pescoço próximo de sua boca. Não sabia dizer se foi intencional. Mas Sam não resistiu, o que Dean sabia que aconteceria. Sentiu as lambidas novamente em suas feridas. Porém dessa vez se espantou. Não eram seguidas de mais mordidas. Dessa vez era como se Sam estivesse limpando sua pele, num pedido mudo de desculpa. E como aquilo parecia um carinho! Finalmente Sam havia retornado, não precisou encarar seus olhos para saber que deviam estar cheios de lágrimas, e dessa vez no tom certo.

-

Campanha: façam uma escritora feliz, deixem reviews!! =D


	5. Olhar

Aqui está o último capítulo dessa fic. Obrigada a todos que leram. E por favor, deixem suas reviews, para eu saber o que acharam do final. Até a próxima =]

oOoOo

Acordou no dia seguinte sentindo sua garganta arder. Seus olhos doerem ao se abrir, devido à luz que entrava pela janela. Não estava mais na sala lacrada de Bobby. Reconheceu aquele quarto como o quarto que dividia com Dean quando ambos estavam naquela casa. Estava deitado na cama confortavelmente. Seu corpo inteiro estava pesado e dormente, mal conseguia mexer a mão. Foi quando percebeu um braço a sua volta, num abraço carinhoso.

Fechou os olhos novamente. Aquele abraço era o melhor abraço do mundo, o abraço de Dean. O calor que o corpo dele tinha, o cheiro... Não tinha como não reconhecer, mesmo estando de costas para ele. Não queria sair daquele abraço, nem daquela cama. Queria que o tempo congelasse, que todos os problemas sumissem, para que os dois pudessem ficar ali, deitados, na companhia um do outro, para sempre. Mas sabia que não era possível, sabia o que estava programado para seu destino. E apesar de ter medo dele, não conseguia fazer nada para evitá-lo. Mas com Dean assim, abraçando ele, faria o possível e o impossível para evitar qualquer coisa que anjos ou demônios ou até mesmo Deus tivessem planejado para eles.

Lembrou da noite anterior. Lembrava de tudo. Parecia que via a cena como se não fosse ele mesmo. Por um instante parecia que era um espectador da própria vida. Não era ele que estava no controle do seu corpo naquele momento mais íntimo com Dean. Era o sangue de demônio. Mas mesmo assim, estava presente, bem no canto da sua mente, observando tudo. A última coisa que queria era magoar Dean, ou machucá-lo. E ainda conseguia sentir aquele gosto de ferro, o sangue de Dean. Queria levantar e tirar aquele gosto da boca. Queria implorar o perdão de seu irmão. Estava com vergonha, completamente constrangido. Como pôde deixar essa sua abstinência levá-lo tão longe e a fazer coisas impensáveis? Principalmente para atingir seu irmão.

Dean era a pessoa mais importante. A única pessoa que sacrificaria tudo por ele. Sabia que tudo que pedisse ou precisasse, Dean faria, sem pensar duas vezes. Mas isso não significava que Dean não se magoasse ou se sentisse triste, machucado, abandonado, usado... Sam não queria que seu irmão pensasse que não significava nada para ele, que fosse apenas um consolo. Porque não era verdade. Tivera chances de mostrar para seu irmão sua lealdade, seu compromisso, seu amor. E em todas as oportunidades, decepcionara Dean. Era maldade. Como pôde fazer isso? Como pôde ter feito o que fez noite passada? Amava seu irmão, de maneiras impossíveis de se dizer. E nesse momento tudo que queria era provar isso para ele. Fazê-lo perceber sua importância, o quanto seu amor era o suficiente para Sam. Não precisava se sacrificar, não precisava engolir o orgulho. Bastava ficar ao seu lado.

Percebeu que Dean se mexeu na cama, e sua respiração mudou. Estava acordado. Respirou fundo e se virou para encará-lo. Porém quando o fez, deparou-se com o olhar que ele lhe lançava. Aqueles olhos claros, mais claros ainda pela luz da janela, olhos cheios de brilho e tranqüilidade. Olhos de alguém que pela primeira vez em muito tempo descansava de verdade. Conhecia seu irmão, e sabia interpretar aquele olhar. Olhar esse que achava que nunca mais veria. Era o mesmo olhar que Dean tinha no rosto quando eram pequenos e acabavam dormindo na mesma cama, porque Sam tinha medo de tempestades ou porque estava doente. Era aquele mesmo olhar. De um Dean que finalmente baixava a guarda, saia do posto de soldado obediente, e finalmente dormia, descansava.

Ficou olhando para ele por um tempo, e Dean também não parecia disposto a se mexer. Observou seu irmão. Sua boca estava mais do que inchada. Tinha um corte horrível em seu lábio, e parecia que o sangue tinha secado ali mesmo, formando uma casquinha. Que não era bem uma casquinha... Seu pescoço... Por Deus, como pôde fazer aquilo? As orelhas, o nariz, o ombro... Havia destruído Dean. Tanto por fora como por dentro. Sabia disso, e não podia fugir disso dessa vez. Mas porque raios seu irmão estava com aquele olhar? Devia estar com ódio, decepção, traição ou abandono no olhar. Não tranqüilidade. Podia até se atrever a dizer que era um olhar de esperança.

- Seus olhos estão na cor normal de novo.

Escutou o que Dean disse. Depois de tudo o que lhe fizera, como pode seu irmão ainda se preocupar com ele? Sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Porque está chorando Sam?

Não sabia como responder. Seu irmão é que deveria está chorando. Por ter um irmão mais novo fraco, doente, agressivo, egoísta... E a única coisa que esse irmão mais novo era capaz era de lhe magoar. Rasgar-lhe a garganta e o coração, e todas as tentativas de demonstração de amor e afeto, até mesmo de confiança.

Dean pousou a mão em seu rosto. Aquela mão quente e cheia de carinho. Já recebera socos daquela mão, mas sempre cheios de amor.

- Me desculpa Dean. Me perdoa... – Enquanto implorava pelo perdão do irmão, aproximou-se e encostou a bochecha no rosto de Dean, num abraço discreto. Beijou as marcas em seu pescoço, nas orelhas, no ombro. Passou um braço pelas costas do irmão, numa tentativa de tirar aquela dor que devia estar em seu coração.

- Não precisa se desculpar Sam. Não fiz nada forçado, sabia do risco. E não me arrependo.

Afastou-se dele. Seu irmão ainda tinha no olhar aquela luz. E ele olhava diretamente para Sam, para dentro dele. E foi então que percebeu. Na noite anterior, Dean não tentava apenas aliviar a sua dor, como tentava aliviar a prórpia dor.

- Tudo que eu mais queria, consegui noite passada, Sam. Por isso, não precisa ficar com essa cara de culpa. Não precisa se culpar, ou sentir arrependimento, nem nada disso. Você também conseguiu curar algumas das minhas feridas.

- Como pode dizer isso Dean. Eu abusei do seu amor, lhe feri muito mais do que tinha conseguido em qualquer outra ocasião.

Dean tampara-lhe a boca. Havia se aproximado mais de Sam, e esse conseguia sentir o calor do seu irmão, mesmo sem estarem encostados um no outro.

- Não me importo com essas feridas físicas Sam. Você me feriu muito mais em outras ocasiões. Mas ontem eu finalmente consegui demonstrar o amor que tenho por você. Consegui dizer tudo que penso e que sinto, através dos meus gestos. E você conseguiu o que achava que seria impossível. Resgatou-me do fundo do poço Sam. Fez-me ver que tudo que eu quero é ficar aqui com você, cuidar de você. Não porque nosso pai mandava. Mas porque foi o que eu sempre quis. Você não é um fardo para mim, nunca foi. Na verdade é a melhor parte da minha vida. E ontem eu vi o desespero que você sente para que eu te salve. O pânico que sentiria se eu me afastasse, e a tristeza que sente ao achar que me fere. Sei que o que a gente fez pode até ser errado no ponto de vista de outras pessoas, mas eu sei que aconteceu exatamente o que a gente precisava que acontecesse. Para curar as minhas e as suas feridas.

Sam escutava aquilo, e sentia a luz dos olhos de Dean invadirem seu corpo e incendiar seu peito. Podia ferir fisicamente seu irmão, mas nem isso o afastaria. Realmente, não imaginava ficar sem Dean, nunca. Pode ter fugido inúmeras vezes, mas sempre acabava voltando, porque tudo que queria era Dean. Perto de si, ao alcance do seu olhar, do seu calor. Queria estar por perto, porque sabia que só isso já fazia seu irmão feliz. Queria está sempre por perto para curar as feridas dele.

Repousou a mão no rosto de Dean, repetindo o gesto do mais velho. Ficaram assim, se olhando. Não sentiram o tempo passar, não sentiam nada nem ninguém a volta deles. Eram irmãos, eram amigos e cúmplices. E Sam sabia que fazia parte de cada sonho e pecado de Dean, e sabia que Dean também fazia parte de cada um dos seus.


End file.
